


L'innocence des petites filles

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark, F/M, First Time, Hypocrisy, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le capitaine Aizen ne doute pas de ce qu'il peut obtenir de sa vice-capitaine. Le plus remarquable est qu'elle pensera que la situation est romantique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'innocence des petites filles

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, spoilers jusqu'au tome 20.

Souvent, quand la nuit était belle, Aizen et Hinamori montaient sur le toit du Quartier Général pour regarder les étoiles. Hinamori apprenait leurs noms avec joie, s'émerveillait de leur lumière, y voyait des formes géométriques ou d'étranges créatures, et était heureuse qu'ils contemplent un tel spectacle ensemble.

Aizen ne regardait que le ciel.

Mais tout plan nécessite une organisation stricte. Anticiper sa réussite ne l'empêchait pas de prendre soin de ses outils, et de surveiller sa petite vice-capitaine du coin de l'oeil. Hinamori Momo était tellement dévouée et enthousiaste avec ses grands yeux innocents et ses joues rosissantes que parfois, il lui semblait plus avoir un mignon petit animal de compagnie qu'une subordonnée.

Ce soir-là , en réponse à une exclamation de joie, il lui tapote affectueusement la tête, et il doit se sentir d'humour joueuse, parce que ses doigts s'attardent un tout petit peu sur sa nuque, frôlant son oreille. Il la sent frémir, et même s'il fait trop sombre pour le constater de ses yeux, il la connait bien, il sait exactement comment ses joues rougissent.

"Tu trembles." dit-il d'un ton attentionné. "Si tu as froid, tu peux venir sur mes genoux."

Elle hésite, puis hoche la tête, alors qu'Aizen pourrait jurer qu'elle n'a pas si froid que ça. Vraiment, pense-t-il en lui tendant les bras, les petites filles grandissent vite. Hinamori l'a toujours respecté et admiré, mais il semble qu'il y a autre chose maintenant, dans la façon dont elle regarde ses mains ou dont elle tremble quand il l'embrasse sur le front.

C'est très logique, après tout. Il a fait en sorte qu'elle ne voie que lui, qu'elle l'aime de toutes les façons possibles.

Il l'assied sur ses genoux, le corps de la jeune fille léger et chaud contre le sien, et pendant un moment elle ne dit plus rien, même pour s'émerveiller des étoiles. Elle est trop sincère pour ça ; ses pensées sont ailleurs, à ce moment. Ses muscles sont encore tendus, elle n'arrive pas vraiment à se relaxer malgré son sourire émerveillé, et certainement elle n'arive pas à décider si elle a le droit d'aimer ça autant. Aizen la recouvre d'un pan de son manteau, passant la main autour de son épaule, et elle frissonne à nouveau.

Vraiment, il lui suffirait de demander gentiment pour la mettre dans son lit et prendre d'elle tout ce qu'il voudrait. Mais le jeu ne serait pas intéressant ainsi. Par contre, la pousser tout doucement, obtenir la même chose en lui laissant croire que c'est elle qui a choisi tout cela, voilà qui est un défi autrement excitant.

Il referme ses bras autour de sa taille, et elle a un petit cri de surprise.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demande-t-il d'un ton d'inquiétude. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Hinamori-kun ?"

La respiration d'Hinamori est rapide, elle ne répond pas, se contentant de secouer la tête pour le rassurer.

"Tu es sûre ? Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, dis-le moi."

Une de ses mains caresse le dos d'Hinamori en un geste réconfortant, qui la fait trembler plus encore. "Tu sais que tu ne dois pas hésiter à me parler."

Elle murmure, d'une voix saccadée. "S'il vous plait, capitaine Aizen, ne me touchez pas comme ça."

Il retire immédiatement ses mains, et dit d'un ton sérieux et peiné. "Je te présente mes excuses si mes actes t'ont semblé déplacés, Hinamori-kun."

Elle se retourne vers lui, et il voit des larmes retenues au coin de ses yeux. "Non, non !" s'affole-t-elle. "C'est moi, c'est ma faute ! Je suis désolée. C'est moi qui le veux trop... parce que... parce que... je vous aime trop, capitaine Aizen. Je suis désolée. Je vous aime tellement."

C'est venu encore plus vite qu'il le pensait. Elle est à lui, entièrement à lui. Elle tremble toujours, non plus d'avoir ses mains sur son corps mais d'en être privée, droite et pure mais assoiffée de son contact, trop pour protester quand Aizen la serre dans ses bras à nouveau et qu'elle laisse enfin couler ses larmes. Serrée ainsi contre sa poitrine, elle ne peut plus voir son visage, et il laisse échapper pour la nuit seule un sourire de triomphe et de jouissance.

Pourtant, il maîtrise toujours parfaitement sa voix douce quand il lui dit "C'est moi qui devrais être désolé de ne pas partager tes sentiments. C'est si triste que je doive te faire de la peine, Hinamori-kun."

Le pouvoir seul contenu dans ces mots, qui la font pleurer dans ses bras, entièrement abandonnée, le fait vibrer. Les gens sont si faciles à modeler en ce qu'on désire... mais un tel succès est tout de même un délice qui se savoure. Elle lui confie à quel point elle craignait sa réaction, à quel point elle se sentait hypocrite envers lui. Il la rassure et la console, il lui murmure à l'oreille à quel point elle est précieuse, et comme elle n'a pas à se sentir coupable pour des sentiments si forts, qui font partie d'elle. Il sait qu'il peut lui faire oublier n'importe quel malheur. Il a fait en sorte que plus rien d'autre ne soit capable de la réconforter.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu désires." dit-il très doucement, et son souffle frôle l'oreille d'Hinamori, sinon elle n'entendrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle gémit et se serre contre lui ; peut-être quelqu'un d'autre aurait-il pu croire que c'était encore un sanglot.

Il embrasse son oreille. Elle gémit à nouveau, de surprise autant que de désir. "Que... que faites-vous ?"

"C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire pour récompenser ta dévotion, Hinamori-kun. Mais si tu ne le veux pas, dis-le moi."

Il voit se former les mots sur ses lèvres, des mots convenables et raisonnables. Il voit "Je ne veux pas.", il voit "Si vous ne m'aimez pas, ce n'est pas la peine de vous forcer.", mais elle ne va pas jusqu'à les prononcer à haute voix. Sa trop honnête Hinamori-kun n'est pas capable de mentir à ce point.

"Excusez-moi..." dit-elle encore juste avant de s'abandonner entièrement, de se presser plus encore contre lui.

Encore une fois il lit très bien ce que cela veut dire. Vraiment, même si c'est bien pratique, c'est presque consternant que si peu de gens arrivent à lire les pensées cachées sur les visages et dans les hésitations des voix. "Ne vous abaissez pas ainsi." pense-t-elle. "Je ne mérite pas cela. Je ne devrais pas vous salir, pardonnez-moi d'être faible." L'ironie de cette situation lui plait. Oh oui, il est tellement supérieur à elle, mais pas du tout de la façon qu'elle imagine.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser." insiste-t-il. Il commence à promener ses mains sur elle, à caresser son dos, il remonte une main dans sa nuque, sur sa peau nue. Et elle se laisse convaincre, bien sûr, elle se détend, parce que ce qu'il lui dit a plus de valeur pour elle que tout ce qu'elle peut savoir par ailleurs. S'il lui dit qu'il peut lui offrir cela sans que cela ne soit avilissant ni pour lui ni pour elle, il la libèrera de la culpabilité qu'elle ressent envers lui - qui a été charmante à goûter - et elle ne ressentira plus que de la gratitude.

Il couvre ses joues de baisers, il caresse tendrement sa nuque et ses épaules. Sa peau est chaude, très douce, elle tremble sous ses doigts ; les larmes de reconnaissance qui coulent sur ses joues sont délicieuses. Tout cela est bien agréable, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douceur de son coeur, qu'il tient entre ses mains en ce moment, si tendre et vulnérable. Il en joue comme d'un instrument de musique, en tirant exactement les sons qu'il veut, il pourrait le broyer quand il le veut, et c'est ce sentiment qui lui envoie dans le corps un frisson d'excitation.

Quand il l'embrasse enfin, elle ouvre légèrement les lèvres et le laisse entrer, lui offrant sa bouche et son amour et son innocence et tout ce qu'elle a, et lui la remercie en la faisant gémir de plaisir sous ses lèvres et ses mains, longuement, doucement.

"Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?" lui demande-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser.

Elle le regarde d'un air surpris, encore haletante.

"Veux-tu t'arrêter là ?" précise-t-il, "veux-tu continuer comme cela, ou veux-tu aller plus loin ?"

Elle rougit. "N'arrêtez pas, je vous en prie !"

"Cela laisse deux possibilités, Hinamori-kun." fait-il remarquer.

Il sait très bien ce qu'elle veut, et encore une fois, elle n'arrive pas à articuler les mots "Ce n'est pas important.", elle finit par murmurer, en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. "Montrez-moi tout... tout ce que l'on peut faire. S'il vous plait."

"Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions rentrer ?" demande-t-il. "Il commence à faire vraiment froid, et n'importe qui pourrait nous voir."

"Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison !" s'exclame-t-elle, s'apprêtant à se lever. Mais il la retient, il la prend dans ses bras, une main autour de son épaule et l'autre sous ses genoux, la tête de la jeune fille contre sa poitrine. "Merci." dit-elle simplement, avec un sourire ravi d'être portée ainsi. Et puis : "Merci pour tout."

"Ce n'est rien, Hinamori-kun." répond-il, la transportant sans effort jusque dans ses appartements. Elle n'est jamais venue dans sa chambre. "N'aurais-tu pas fait la même chose ?"

"Oui... non... oui..." balbutie-t-elle, tout aussi troublée par ses mots que par le frisson qu'elle ressent alors qu'il la couche sur le lit, agenouillé au dessus d'elle, et caresse son corps. Elle est complêtement offerte, même à ce moment. Il ricane intérieurement à sa réponse et se dit que s'il le voulait, il pourrait non seulement tout obtenir d'elle, mais la donner à n'importe qui.

Elle rougit beaucoup, mais elle sourit, ne semblant manifester aucune crainte. Non, vraiment, son Hinamori-kun est une rareté, qui ne joue pas l'innocente mais l'est réellement.

En vérité, il n'aurait même pas besoin de la toucher. Si vraiment il n'agissait que pour tester son pouvoir sur elle et voir où il peut la mener, il pourrait tout faire avec KyoukaSuigetsu. Mais il faut croire qu'elle lui plait quand même un peu, qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette innocence, dans ces gémissements de plaisir et dans ses baisers maladroits, qui l'intéresse plus que cela ne devrait, et qui le rend impatient de poursuivre. Jamais il n'a brisé cela. Jamais Gin et Tousen n'ont été cela. Gin n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'innocence en premier lieu, et Tousen connaissait déjà la souffrance, et aucun des deux n'aurait pu rougir et pleurer d'émotion comme Hinamori-kun.

Et même s'il sait mieux que personne que les sensations physiques ne sont que des illusions et existent pour être manipulées, le désir qu'il ressent pour sa petite vice-capitaine offerte est réel, et il n'a plus la moindre envie de le réfréner et de rejeter cette occasion de prendre du plaisir sur elle.

Penché sur elle, il l'embrasse peut-être un tout petit peu plus violemment qu'il le devrait. Ses lèvres ont le goût de l'innocence, et de la soumission, et des pêches d'été et de toutes ces bonnes choses. S'il cherche bien, il peut même déjà sentir, dans la façon dont elle répond à son baiser, le goût de la douleur qu'il lui infligera plus tard en l'abandonnant. Ses mains remontent peut-être un tout petit peu trop vite de sa taille à ses jeunes seins, aussi, mais Hinamori n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre le moins du monde.

Il recompose sa voix pour s'arrêter et lui demander "Veux-tu te déshabiller, ou veux-tu que je le fasse ?" Il ne joue même plus à lui proposer de revenir en arrière, ce n'est plus drôle.

Elle rougit, prend le temps de réfléchir, et conclut timidement "Enlevez-moi mes vêtements, et j'enlèverai les votres, si vous voulez bien."

Il commence par dénouer ses cheveux, qui retombent sur le futon, encadrant son visage. Il défait lementent sa ceinture, elle sourit et frissonne d'impatience, il lui sourit en retour. Ses mains lui enlèvent son hakama, lentement, très doucement, glissant au passage sur ses hanches et ses cuisses en le faisant descendre. Puis il ouvre son kimono, caressant sa taille, son ventre, ses seins ; et même s'il n'est pas tout à fait aussi doué pour capturer et contrôler avec ses mains qu'il ne l'est avec ses douces paroles, sur Hinamori tout est déjà joué, elle se cambre sous ses mains avec avidité. Quand il cesse de la toucher et jette le kimono au pied du lit, elle le regarde avec des yeux suppliants. Mais elle n'ose rien demander.

Pendant un instant, il se contente de la regarder, il se demande ce qui se passerait s'il s'arrêtait maintenant. Il lui ordonnerait bien de réclamer, d'énoncer ce qu'elle veut ; elle le ferait très certainement, abandonnant toute dignité. Mais ce ne serait pas élégant. Il peut faire en sorte qu'elle le supplie d'elle-même avant que la nuit soit finie.

En attendant, il la prend par la taille, la fait lever. "A ton tour." dit-il. Elle balbutie quelque chose qui ressemble à "ah oui", et se lève. Elle semble, seulement alors, comprendre à quel point elle est exposée, nue ainsi. Et cela fait encore bien plus longtemps qu'elle a laissé tomber toutes ses défenses contre lui et qu'elle est totalement vulnérable, mais il y a des choses qu'on met longtemps à réaliser. Elle met ses bras devant son corps, dans une tentative naïve pour se protéger.

Aizen lui prend les mains, lui écarte les bras. "Tu es très belle." murmure-t-il d'une voix apaisante, et ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Hinamori est frêle et semble presque encore une enfant, mais elle est tout en courbes harmonieuses, sa peau est fraîche et lisse, ses petits seins sont ronds et fermes, ses cheveux lachés sont doux, ses lèvres sont encore roses de ses baisers et en appellent d'autres malgré le sourire de petite fille qui nait sur son visage aux paroles d'Aizen.

Elle fait glisser le manteau de capitaine de ses épaules, puis commence à dénouer maladroitement sa ceinture. Vraiment, il adore la façon dont elle s'y prend. Elle n'est pas bien douée, mais elle y met de la motivation et de la détermination, l'excitation tellement visible sur son visage qu'il dirait presque que c'est cela qui lui embrouille les mains, plutôt que la gêne ; mais en même temps, elle reste si pure et innocente et rougissante, malgré ce qu'elle est en train de faire, tournant autour de lui sur la pointe de ses pieds menus, nue et caressante, sans oser même croiser son regard, tout cela seulement pour lui... Son érection est complète bien avant qu'elle ait fini.

Au moment où elle fait tomber son dernier vêtement, elle le regarde enfin dans les yeux, et cette fois elle n'ose plus baisser le regard. "Je vous aime." lui dit-elle. "Je vous aime." Et encore une fois, il comprend toutes les nuances que cela contient, la façon dont elle se convainc qu'elle n'a pas peur, qu'elle n'a pas à avoir honte de le vouloir. Vraiment, si elle se met à faire tout cela toute seule, ce n'est pas plus désagréable. Soudain, elle le serre dans ses bras. Elle n'a toujours pas regardé, mais elle sent le sexe dressé d'Aizen contre son ventre.

"Cela veut dire..." dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, "cela veut dire que vous avez envie de moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?" Il hoche la tête. "J'en suis heureuse, vous savez. Que ce ne soit pas seulement pour moi. Très heureuse. Faites de moi ce que vous voudrez."

Oh, il n'a pas attendu sa permission. Mais cela a quelque chose de délicieux à entendre, pourtant.

"Je vous aime," dit-elle encore, "je vous aime peut-être depuis toujours, depuis que vous m'avez sauvé la vie..."

Il recommence à la caresser, cette fois sans la barrière de leurs vêtements, et en quelques instants elle ne tient plus sur ses jambes, elle bascule sur le lit à nouveau, elle gémit de plaisir, sans retenue, alors qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau.

Aizen se demande comment Gin a pu dire qu'Hinamori-kun était ennuyeuse. Telle qu'elle est en cet instant, dévouée et suppliante à la fois, prête à tout lui donner et à tout attendre de lui, elle lui donne déjà un aperçu de ce que c'est d'être un dieu. Le monde de sa petite Hinamori n'aurait plus de sens sans lui.

Il lui caresse l'intérieur des cuisses, et elle écarte les jambes sans aucune hésitation. A cet instant, penché au-dessus d'elle, il regarde à nouveau ses yeux. Il y lit l'amour, la confiance et le besoin absolus, il y lit de l'innocence encore, et un instant cela lui donne trop envie de la briser, de l'avilir, de lui faire faire des choses sales qu'elle ne lui fera pas spontanément, du moins pas encore cette nuit. Mais patience, ce sera encore bien meilleur s'il la détruit en une seule fois ; et franchement, où va le monde s'il commence à fonctionner comme Gin ?

Il se presse contre elle, juste suffisamment pour attiser son désir, elle cambre son corps contre le sien.

"S'il vous plait..." supplie-t-elle, "s'il vous plait..."

"Je risque de te faire mal." dit-il avec le meilleur ton de regret qu'il puisse composer, et ce n'est pas rien. "Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Cela peut être très agréable pour toi même sans cela, Hinamori-kun."

"Non," répond-elle en rougissant tant qu'elle peut, "je veux que ce soit bien pour vous aussi. Je vous aime. Je veux que vous soyiez mon premier. Je vous aime, je vous aime..."

Il la fait attendre encore un peu, il enlève ses lunettes avec application, il la caresse très légèrement, de façon plus frustrante qu'autre chose.

"S'il vous plait..." gémit-elle encore.

Il entre finalement en elle, parce qu'il en a encore plus envie que de l'entendre supplier. Il y rajoute juste un peu d'hypnose, pour atténuer la douleur, pour l'estomper plus rapidement, parce que même s'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à consoler encore une demoiselle pleurant dans ses bras, ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il a envie de faire en ce moment. Il la blessera plus tard ; il aura largement la possibilité de se rattraper. Plus elle est heureuse maintenant, plus sa souffrance sera grande, après.

Mais pour l'instant, il veut juste la sentir autour de lui, toute lisse, chaude et étroite ; il veut se rassasier du plaisir animal qu'il éprouve à bouger en elle, mais aussi de son plaisir à elle, parce que la voir ainsi lui fait sentir plus que jamais qu'elle lui appartient. Il aime la sentir s'agiter de façon incontrôlable, il aime l'entendre laisser échapper parfois un cri de surprise devant les nouvelles sensations qu'elle éprouve. Il aime voir à quel point n'y a plus que lui qui possède son corps, tout autant que son coeur et sa vie.

Quand finalement elle se contracte autour de lui, lui griffe les épaules sans même s'en rendre compte et crie son nom, il jouit lui aussi, totalement ivre du pouvoir qu'il a sur elle.

Après, elle ne veut plus le lacher. "Capitaine Aizen," murmure-t-elle encore, "capitaine Aizen", sa voix emplie de reconnaissance et d'admiration, comme une sorte d'action de grâce ; c'est toujours aussi bon. Elle se serre contre lui, elle pleure à nouveau, il semble qu'elle ne se lassera jamais de répéter son nom.

Il la couvre de son manteau de capitaine. "Veux-tu rester ici pour le reste de la nuit ?" propose-t-il. Elle sourit béatement et remercie doucement, mais elle semble déjà épuisée. He oui, ricane-t-il intérieurement, les petites filles ne devraient pas rester éveillées si tard. Ce n'est pas bon pour elles. Vraiment pas, surtout dans ce cas précis.

Plus tard, alors qu'il la regarde dormir, il savoure encore une fois la façon dont sa vice-capitaine réussit à rester mignonne et innocente jusque dans les moments les plus inattendus.

Il se demande jusqu'où il pourra la mener en lui gardant ce regard-là . Une partie de lui commence déjà à se demander comment il peut la pousser encore plus loin, la prochaine fois.

Et une autre partie de lui se dit que le meilleur est qu'elle aura encore ce


End file.
